Just Omegas
by Acryliks
Summary: Alphas. Omegas. Living in peace was always a... questionable affair, but most wolves usually made it work. When the delicate balance of power is put into question, Lilly is left more concerned than anything. Can harmony truly be found? Maybe Humphrey has the answers...?
1. Jokers

"There! We can use that den! No one's living there right now!"

"Okay, just so long as we can get out of the rain!"

"The feeling is mutual... come on!

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

"Wasn't there someone living here before?"

"Yeah, Sweets and Candy lived here, but they went North to find their old pack last week. They said they wanted to visit. They'll be gone for a few months.

"Hm... well it's better in here than it is out there."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

"Do you think Kate and Garth will be worried?"

"Ha! Oh yeah, they will be. But when the storm dies down, we'll be able to go home, no problem.

"Good, it'll be nice to be back in my own den."

"Ditto."

* * *

 **Minutes later...**

"Man, it sure is blowing out there, don't'cha think?"

"That feels like an understatement, really."

"Ha! Well... you should probably try to get some sleep. I'm going to wait up a while."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well... I like rain, really. I want to listen for a while."

"Alright, well... goodnight Humphrey."

"Goodnight Lilly, sleep tight."

* * *

 **Hours later...**

"..."

"...hey."

"Hey. Couldn't sleep?

"Hm, not really. It's just not home, you know?"

"I hear that... and not being around your mate doesn't really help, either."

"Hm."

"..."

"...uh... man, it sure has been a crazy couple of weeks, huh? We're both married now, and suddenly omegas and alphas are allowed to be together, and Tony told us that a joint couple leadership could be possible, and... I mean, wow! So much is happening... and..."

"Yeah, it's... it gets pretty overwhelming sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah, no kidding! But we can handle it, right?"

"...I think so."

"What? Aw, come on, you can do better than that! Of course we can handle it! Have you seen what you and I can do?"

"I have, Humphrey... and that's what worries me."

"What do you... what do you mean?"

"..."

"..."

"Do you ever feel like... I don't know..."

"Like what?"

"Like... like things haven't changed, really..."

"What do you mean? What kind of things?"

"I don't know... I mean... with our mates, and the way that things work in the pack... the wolves we know, and the way that we do things around here... sometimes... I just feel like we've accomplished... nothing."

"I don't know about that. I mean, come on! Look at what a couple of omegas managed to do with a train, a couple of bears, a few berries and some kind words!"

"Hm... that's exactly what I mean, though. We're still just... _omegas_."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything, Humphrey! No matter what we do, no matter how hard we try to show the alphas that we are just as capable as they are... we're still just... a bunch of jokers to them.

"..."

"...maybe I'm not as strong as Garth... maybe I'm not as fast as Kate... but... that shouldn't matter, right? I'm still a wolf, just like they are! I... I don't understand..."

"Well, to me, it's just a way of knowing who has to work hard for dinner. Fine by me!"

"...the alphas don't seem to see it that way."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Alphas always... they use their... title... as a way of feeling better then us, than omegas. Some of them aren't bad, but... everyone's different, and some of them... practically abuse it!" Lilly yelled as she kicked at the ground.

"..."

"Being stronger than we are... being faster, or smarter... it's like some sort of sick joke to them. Like... we don't deserve what we get, because we're just... just omegas... we're inferior to them..."

"...do you think that Garth thinks that way about you?"

"What? No, I... there's no what that... well... maybe... sometimes, when I want to go out for a walk, he'll... he'll insist that he comes with me. Sometimes I just want to go into the forest and be alone, you know? But... Garth will insist that I need someone with me. Almost like... he doesn't trust me."

"..."

"I know that that isn't enough to say that he thinks that he's superior to me... he's just being protective, but... it isn't about him, or Kate. If Garth was like any of the other typical alphas, then we wouldn't be together. I'm sure Kate is the same way, right?"

"Right. Kate could never be that way."

"But the others can, and do! They have no trouble showing us that we aren't as good as they are! To the point where... sometimes I wonder if it's true..."

"Hey... you know that that isn't true. You just spent five minutes telling me so, so I know."

"Hm... do you... do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes Lilly, I know what you're getting at. And... I can see where you're coming from, really."

"Well... that's good to hear."

"...do you plan on doing something about it? About how you feel?"

"...no."

"Why not? You're so determined, I know that someone would listen!"

"They won't Humphrey... they're all the same."

"..."

"...we're just _omegas..._ "

* * *

 **Written on a whim, based on my love for Lilly and Humphrey. Leave a review for me! Thank you.**


	2. Realism

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Lilly!"

"Hello Garth."

"Are you alright? Where were you? I was so worried, but I didn't want to try my luck in the storm and when I came home as it was starting and you weren't here I-"

"Hey hey, it's fine, I'm fine, you're fine, everything is fine, see?"

"Yeah, I... ha, I... okay, good."

"I was on my way home last night, but Humphrey and I got stopped by the storm before I could make it here."

"I assume you guys managed to find shelter...?"

"Hm, of course. You know the den that Sweets and Candy were living in?"

"Yeah, the one south of here."

"Mhm, we ducked into that one for the night."

"Ah, good. That's... that's good to hear."

"Hm, were you really that worried?"

"What? No, I... uh..."

"Oh Garth, that's so sweet of you. You're my big strong alpha... even you have a soft spot."

 _Smooch._

"I, uh... yeah, ha. Are, uh... are you hungry?"

"...hm, yeah, I am."

"Good. I figured you would be, so I went to the feed this morning and brought you back some meat.

"Oh, thank you Garth!"

"Of course, I'll let you eat."

"Say, would you like to go for a walk with me later, after I'm done maybe?"

"Sure! My patrol isn't until later tonight anyway, so I need something to do. That sounds great."

"Good, I'll eat fast, and then we can go."

 **10 minutes later...**

"Boy, it sure is nice out today, don'tcha think Lilly?"

"Mhm, it's almost perfect."

"What would make it perfect?"

"If there were just a few clouds in the sky..."

"Ha! Yeah, that would be gr-"

"And if I could know why omegas get less respect than alphas."

"...what?"

"Hm, nothing, just something that Humphrey and I were talking about last night."

"What do you mean by that? Who isn't giving you respect?"

"...the majority of the pack."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm gonna guess that this goes deeper than you being annoyed, right?"

"Hm... yeah, it does."

"What's wrong?"

"I... I just..."

"Come on Lilly... talk to me..."

"...before the storm forced Humphrey and I into that den... I was walking back to our den..."

"...okay..."

"...and I was thinking to myself... everyone around here seems more than okay with treating omegas like... like an inferior race... like we aren't even wolves."

"Who is doing that? We can't allow that kind of stuff to go on in our pack."

"It's not about picking out who's doing it right now... that can come later, but... it's about... I just want to know why... like... what makes us so different? Our muscles? Our speed, or our agility? It's not enough... it's not enough to make us different beings. But... so many wolves think that it is. Like somehow... we don't..."

"...don't what?"

"Like we don't deserve what we get."

"To be honest, I haven't seen anything like that yet."

"Hm... you aren't an omega, now are you?"

"That's fair..."

"I don't know..."

"...you're faster than me... and stronger... but... what else? I mean... the only reason I'm not an alpha is because I didn't get picked to go to alpha school. To be fair, it's because they didn't think that I had what it would take to make it at alpha school, but... that's because they never even gave me a chance."

"..."

"I know plenty of alphas that are only where they are because they were bigger as pups than the others. But that's not the only thing that should matter, right? Half of the alphas I know are brain dead, idiots... but because they can mature faster than other wolves, I get treated like dirt... yeah, that makes a lot of sense."

"While I'm not disagreeing with you... alphas do need to be in top physical condition to do their job. In order to do that, we have to be selective."

"And there's nothing wrong with that! But just because I didn't get a chance doesn't mean that I'm useless."

"Omegas aren't useless. You all have an important role to play in keeping the pack safe and happy."

"While that's true... agh! I just... don't get it! What the difference!? We're the same! You and I... look at me! Look at me Garth! What the difference!? You're bigger than me? Oh wow! Nothing! We're both wolves, with dreams, hopes, and feelings! Omegas don't deserve to be treated the way they are just because we're smaller or weaker... we're all living, breathing, feeling creatures, and nothing is going to change that. Why can't everyone get that through their mind!? WHY!? IT'S NOT FAIR! WE'RE THE SAME!"

"Hey, hey... it's okay... sshhhh sshhhh... come here..."

"...I just... I..."

"...sshhhh... it's okay Lilly... we can work through this together... you and I, okay? We'll make them see... we will..."

"...hm..."

"..."

"...no we won't..."

"What?"

"I said no... we won't."

"Lilly... you can't be so pessimistic."

"I'm not... I'm being realistic."


End file.
